


The Gaster Master

by julysunicorn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is sad and everything hurts, M/M, Mettaton is fabulous, Race Against Time, Resurrection, Sans loves the way Grillby grills, Toriel is dying, sudden flatulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn
Summary: When something bad happens to one of Frisk's closest friends, the little human's only hope is to find and reassemble the missing and shattered Dr. W.D. Gaster.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Gaster's Void Story

**Author's Note:**

> konnichiwa everyone! so today i have an undertale story to share with you! i really like the game and my brothoer is a big undertale fan he has all the plushes and posters and really likes toriel for some reason. personally my favorite character is the myserious dr w.d. gaster! he's just so... mysterious! :D so i started writing about what would happen if frisk went to find him somehow. it takes place after the pacifist ending of undertale but also after a bad time ending. so (SPOILERS) chara is going to be in the story all evil-like. hope you enjoy it! ^^
> 
> p.s. in this story frisk is a girl. and so is chara. also, because my other story, henna who, is still going this story will probably update sporadically, not sure yet, i'll see how the schedule goes. c:

the gaster master

chapter one: gaster's void story

little frisk dreamer sat on the swingsrt on the playground of toriel's school for gifted youngsters, eating a salami sandwich on marble rye with brown mustard lettuce swiss pickles tomato onion swiss and yellow bell peppers. she swung lightly as she munched on her samdwich, enjoying recess.

"hey there pinhead" said a bully to monster kid. "i heard the under ground had a ghost in it!"

"well, yes, there were a few ghosts down there dude." said monster kid shaking. (i'll just call him mk from now on?)

"no, i mean a really scary ghost!" said the bully whacking monster kid in the jaw with his own sandwich and tuna went everywhere. "one who was black and whute and would hide in waterfall!"

"ouch fish hurts!" cried monster kid. there was now a red mark shaped like a fish on his chin. "i dont remember a ghost like that!"

but frisk did... and her eyes bugged out in undiluted and sandwich-enriched horror. on her last run through the underground... when she slaughtered all of her now friends and family... she met a scary figure in waterfall. slowly, she fell into a flashback...

"KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL" chara chanted t the mind controlled frisk as they walked through waterfall. or, at least, frisk was walking. chara was a ghost so she flew around frisk in a circle as frisk walked through waterfall.

"hey wait, that's weird" said frisk looking at the hedge wall. "there's a gray door on this hedge."

"KILL IT" chara demanded. "IT DOESNT MATTER"

"hedges arent good for door placement. this must be important!" frisk decided and entered the room anyway leaving chara behind.

the room was brightly lit but there werent any lights. it was square shaped. in the middle of the room was a werid looking static guy staring at the camera.

"um hello good sir?" frisk asked and held up her knife. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE TODAY?!"

the man's eyes developed pupils and he smiled widely and disappeared with a "doodly doodly doodly!"

"oh man that's not normal that was very scary!" frisk cried.

"GET OUT OF THERE FRISK IT'S TIME FOR PEOPLE TO DIE!" chara said but "die" sounded like that sound effect from legend of zelda or whatever people use for it in funny videos.

"okay chara i'm coming!" frisk called back and left the room... but still felt like something was wrong.

in the present frisk woke up in a hospital bed in the nurse's office because it turned out the slaami was old and expired and she had food poisoning and had to get her stomach pumped. toriel was sitting next to her.

"oh thank goodness my child i thought you were dead forever!" toriel cried.

"but she was just unconscious..." said nurse lesley. (he was a monster too! :o)

"YES WELL I WAS STILL SCARED!" toriel snapped.

"mother..." frisk said weakly, "i need to go see alphys."

"why would you want to do that my child?" toriel asked raising her hairy brow.

"um no reason." i lied. i looked away.

"well then there's no reason for you to visit her." toriel surmised.

"uh well actually YES THERE IS A REASON!" i turned around and snapped.

"what?"

"i... i borrowed some of her dirty manga and need to give it back!"

"OH SWEET BOSS MONSTERS!" toriel gasped and fainted. she was so heavy we had to get a crane to take her back home. once she was settled in bed with a cold compress i put on my jacxcket and left for alphys' lab.

alphys was eating instant noodles dry and drinking a pink pepto bismol smoothie because uncooked noodles always gave her diarrhea, but she liked them anyway. frisk walked into the lab and alphys didnt even notice - she was glued to her adult anime.

frisk walked up behind her. "that hole isn't used for that!"

"OMG FRISK!" alphys screamed and turned the tv off. "frisk?! wh-w-w-w-whw-what are you doing he-r-e-e-reer-ere?!"

"i needed to asl you something," frisk explained, with a nervous expression. "i need you to tell me... about the last royal scientist."

around the corner, chara listened in, arms crossed and steaming.

"th-the-the-the-the last r-r-rr-royal scientis-t-tt-t-t?" alphys asked, sweating into her noodles and making them soggy. "uhhh, might i ask why-y-y-y?"

"i need to know about dr gaster, alphys. it's important." frisk said gravely. "it's a matter of life and death."

"o-f-ff life and d-d-d-d-death? wh-whw-what happended?"

"toriel is dying. her only hope is dr gasters help."

"oh no!" alphys said and gasped. "o-o-o-okay. i-f-i-i-if it will help t-t-t-t-oriel, i... i guess i-i-i-i'll tell you the sto-o-o-o-o-ry."

alphys brought up a video on her omputer that told gaster's story because her telling the story would've been tiring to read and write. it started with a picture of a happy gaster measuring liquid in test tubes in the lab...

gaster was a happy go lucky scientist living his days doing experiments and teaching lectures and being a good monster and friend to all the monsters of the underground. everyone loved him and his favorite ice cream treat was the fudgsicle. everything was right as rain and clouds were made of cotton candy... until the war of humans and monsters.

gaster fought in the war but got both of his legs broken and they never grew back. he was also slapped repeatedly across the face with a paddle ball and left breaks across his delicate face. he was also thrown in human prison and he was fair featured and this was before the invention of soap on a rope so we all can figure out how that went down. . then when all the monsters were sealed in the underground he hated the humans so much he worked day and night to finmd a way to free the monsters and exact revenge.

thus the creation of the dt extractor machine happened.

unfortunately, gaster was too excited to use it that he turned it on before it was done baking and fell inside it and was splattered across numerous timelines.

"wait a minute!" frisk cried. "everyone and his brother who watched undertale on you tube knows that story! what the hell, alphys?!"

"j-j-j-j-just w-w-w-w-wait!" alphys shushed.

so gaster was shattered into a million chunks across time and space. but slwoly, those chunks began to refuse themselves! there were now seven chunks of gaster floating around in the different timelines. the only thing preventing us from piecing gaster back together is the fate of the multiple timeline traveller, or mtt. it was a device used to be able to open and traverse several timelines at a time should something like this happen. but then it went missing and was never found.

and now, neither will he.

frisk sniffled and blew her nose on her sleeve. "thats so sad. but it sounds like our only hope is the mtt."

"wh-wh-whwh-wh-ere you e-e-e-e-ven listening? it's go-o-o-o-one!" alphys snapped.

"do you have a better idea?!" frisk snapped back.

alphys thought for a moment. "the mtt wentt-t-t-t-t-t-t missing y-y-y-y-y-years ago. b-b-but it can't h-h-have gotten fa-fa-fa-fa-far."

"okay i will check around hotland." frisk said and left. chara approached her outside the lab. "why do you want to find a stuffy old scientist ANYWAY?!"

"because touriel will die without him" frisk sadly.

"WHO CARES SHE'S DIED BEFORE!" chara screamed.

"yeah but that was your fault!" frisk shot back.

chara folded her arms again in a huff. they set off into hotland to try and find the mtt.

END OF CHAPTER ONE~


	2. The Skeleton Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again guys and gals! ^^ thanks so much for the reviews and kind words!

chapter 2: the skeleton brothers

frisk looked everywhere in hotland but couldn't find anything. she looked at a wall. there was a poster for mettaton's latest performance. it was over.

"darn i really would've liked to see that." frisk said saddened.

"I WOULDNT" chara shouted and kicked frisk in the back. "HES STUPID"

"yeah well so are you, planning to eat buttercups like that... what kind of moron are you? buttercups cause vomiting and diarrhea and dehydration and ultimately death!" frisk said.

"SHUT UP."

so they continued to snowdin. frisk was upset and discouraged and a little hungry from the search, so she went into grillby's while chara waited outside because she hated all the grease and it reminded her of hell.

frisk sat at the bar and slammed her head into it. "GRILLBY I NEED A TRIPLE POUNDER AND A FANTA LICKETY SPLIT!"

but nothing happened. frisk looked up and saw sans sitting next to her, flirting with grillby from across the counter. all the other people in the restaurant were jealous because grillby was hot and sans had big bones. sans set his decrepit hand on the counter and grillby put his on top of it.

"You look positively smoldering today, Grillbz," said sans

"and you are bone chilling in appearance today, sans" said grillby.

they leaned closer and frisk knew they were going to make out which normally wouldve been fine but frisk was hungry so she slapped the whoopee cushion on sans' seat. a huge sloppy fart sound came out and DARN IT MY BROTHER IS LAUGHING everyone left the restaurant in disgust because it sounded extremely real and they wouldn't put it past sans to fart in a restaurant and pretend he was kidding.

sand turned to look at her. "Oh, hey kiddo. Sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you hingry?" he asked "Grillbz, can you get the kid some food?"

"certainly" said grillby and he blushed fire around his cheeks. he took out his notebook and a pen. "what would you like, frisk?"

"a triple pounder with swiss, pickles and chopped nuts, and a fanta please" frisk said sweetly.

"comin right up!" grillby said and walked into the kitchen. his butt wiggled with muscular tension as he walked and frisk didn't really notice cause shes a kid and kids don't look at that sort of thing but sans did and got all hot and sweaty. he coughed to clear his throat "So, uh, whats up with you, Frisk?"

"toriel is dying" the child said and began crying and screaming against the counter from despair and even more people left the restaurant.

"What?!" sans asked, scared. "What happened?"

"she had a heart attack at school" frisk said brushing a tear away. "she's fallen down and the doctors cant help her."

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

"me too"

grillby came back with the grub. no it wasn'y grubs on a plate or anything like that it was actually food. though i have heard that in some countries they actually eat grubs in the jungle? but this wasn't the jungle so they weren't eating grubs. but still those people in the jungle are mighty brave for eating those. i hear that if you roast them over fire they get bigger and bigger until they explode ew gross! anyway "here you go frisk!" said grillby putting the plate and glass in front of her.

"thank you." said frisk and began eating. grillby's cooking was always very good, he rarely burned anything surprisingly enough. unlike toriel.

frisk began crying again at the thought of goat mom dying a slow and horrible death. she cried and it went everywhere and grillby had to get his umbrella out. the tears soaked frisk'd burger and ruined it and watered down the soda.

"oops" frisk said and cried some more.

"thats alright frisk," said grillby "you're upset."

"Come on, kid," sans said and paid for her destroyed meal. since he and grillby started dating he'd stoped keeping a tab and was actually paying for his food now. "Let's head to my place. I'm sure Pap can cheer you up."

frisk nodded and apologized for the scene and they started trudging through snowdin. sans spoke. "So... there's nothing anyone can do for her?"

"well" frisk began, "there is one way... i need to find dr gaster. he's the only one who can keep her from falling into the void."

sans' eyes went blak at the mention of the scientist's name. "... Gaster?"

"yeah," said frisk "do you know him?!"

"Once upon a time." said sans and he looked embarrassed. "Thing is, he's gone, how are you going to get him back?"

"alphys told me about a device that can open up several timelines at once, called the mtt. im trying to find it so i can piece gaster back together"

"Uh huh" sans said. "Just, listen, kid... believe me when I say some things are better left missing."

frisk stopped and glared at him. they were right outside the house. "what?! toriel is DYING! I CANT LET HER DIE!"

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that!" sans said. "Let's just go inside."

sans opened the door. papyrus was watching tv in a stained tank top and tightie no-longer-whities with his legs spread as wide as they could go. he was eating cheese pufs and watching mettaton's show.

"Hey, Pap, we're back." said sans,

papyrus gasped and screamed in surprise and also farted slightly but let's juts keep that between ourselves. he snapped his legs back together and took on a straighter posture. "OH HELLO BROTHER! I WAS JUST WATCHING TV, I SEE YOU BROUGHT THE HUMAN WITH YOU!"

"Yes."

"HOW ARE YOU TODAY, FRISK?"

but frisk didn't answer. she was staring at the tv. it said "mtt tv"!

"OF COURSE!" she cried "MTT WAS METTATON ALL ALONG!"

"GO TO HIM, FRISK!" sans shouted and the child ran to mettaton's studio as the skeleton brothers cheered her on.

chara on the other hand stayed at the house and sat down next to papyrus and lifted her leg and farted like the little brat she is. sans glared at papyrus. "WASNT ME" he said.

at mettaton's studio mettaton was studioing it up on stage in a kick line. he was wearing a coat with tails and shimmery glittery tights and gogo boots. all the women in the audience wanted to kiss him and the men did too. frisk ran onto the stage and the music stopped with a record scratch.

"YOU RUINED MY SHOW!" mettaton screamed and took off his glove and slapped frisk across the face while pouting.

"OUCH" frisk cried and rubbed her face. "DANG IT METTATON I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT! TORIEL IS DYING!"

"what?!" mettaton said and crouched to meet frisks height. "is everything okay?"

"no i need to find dr gaster so he can keep her from suffering the same fate!" frisk said. "alphys told me about a device called the mtt and i saw the letters mtt on your show so i knew you were the only one who could help! can you take me to the mtt?"

"oh silly" mettaton said standing. "I AM the mtt!"

frisk gasped. "IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW! so can you help me?"

"of course gorgeous" mettaton said "look out!" he pointed his butt at the wall and fired it. a portal to another timeline appeared!

"how many do you need?" asked mettaton.

"7" replied frisk.

mettaton fired 6 more portals out of his butt before straightening himself. "okay, sweetie, there're all yours!"

"thank you!" frisk said and ran up to one.

"oh, but one more thing" mettaton said and frisk stopped. "remember, anything can lie beyond those portals. those are timelines where you have done something different, so the entire world may be different. one of them might even be one where you killed everyone, but haha, you wouldn't do something like that!" he raised his thick eyebrows and made a puppy face and spoke with a scottish accent briefly to get his point across "would you?"

"uh yeah haha no way" frisk said and waved goodbye as she jumped into the first portal.

END OF CHAPTER 2~


	3. Through the Booty Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! :D wow i can't believe the amount of views this story has! it's very humbling, thank you all so much. it means a lot that you all read my writing! ^^ Drivingmaster19, thank you especially for your reviews, though the story isn't meant to be humorous, but that's totally okay if people find it funny so long as they're enjoying it! c: so, here we go with chapter 3!

chapter three: through the booty glass

frisk fell several feet while screaming bloody dust before finally falling into something cold and soft.

"king asgore?" she asked.

no answer. she pushed herself up. she was in snowdin, and had just fallen onto a bed of golden flowers! but they weren't golden, they were red! thus they were called ruby flowers instead.

"wow this is weird" said frisk and she pushed herself up. in this timeline, snowdin was the first part of the underground instead of the ruins. if she squinted into the distance, she could see a figure standing in the mist where she fought papyrus.

"p-p-p-p-papyrus-s-s-s-s-s-s?" she stuttered like alphys and walked into the mist. when she got closer, she saw the figure of flowey!

"hi!" he said. "i'm FLOWEY! flowey the-"

"ASRIEL?!" frisk cried and hugged him. "I'M SO SORRY I COULDNT SAVE YOU!" she said and remembered how she had to leave him in the underground.

"what?! get offa me!" flowey snapped and wiggled out of frisk's grip. it was at this moment that she saw this flowey had red petals like the other flowers. "im not asriel!"

"well then who are you?" frisk asked.

"i'm undyne!" flowey said angrily. "and you're going DOWN PUNK!"

frisk screamed and suddenly a hot pillar of fire blasted across the battlefield and burned flowey to the ground! frisk looked up. it was toriel!

"what a miserable creature trying to hurt a sweet innocent child" she said.

frisk gazed up at her goat momma and started crying because she remembered her own toriel, sick and dying back home from tuberculosis. seeing this healthy toriel reminded her of her mission and filled her with determination.

alternate timeline toriel looked at frisk and gasped. "are you hurt my child?" frisk ran up to her and toirel gave her a big hug. "there there, do not cry. follow me, i will guide you through the burger-lined catacombs," she said and turned around to walk into a cave full of grillby's franchises.

frisk was about to follow her when she saw something glowing in the corner. also it was sobbing violently. she walked over to it. it was a chunk of gaster!

"there you are you little scamp!" frisk said but stopped to watch toriel walk farther down the hall. she smiled. "see you soon, mom" she said and grabbed the gaster chunk. in a flash, she fell back into mettaton's studio, still clutching the chunk, and the portal closed like a sphincter (thats the scientific word for a hole in the body, including the hole in your butt which is super gross. but there are several more just like it throughout your body, but not all of them have poop in them. some of them are even at the ends of the stomach and you wouldn't want poop there!) mettaton was sitting in a director's chair drinking tea and eating a jammy dodger while proofreading his latest script.

"i see you found the first one." he said.

"yep!" frisk said proudly, holding it up. gaster's cries of terror still echoed from within.

"i dragged out a trunk from the back, you can put the pieces in there," he said, pointing to a metal bound leather trunk.

"thanks!" frisk said and opened it and removed the skeleton before setting gaster's chunk inside. she closed it but the screams could still be heard. "back in i go!" she said and ran and jumped into the second portal.

several hours later, frisk had collected six out of the seven pieces and the screaming from within the trunk was almost unbearable. she'd been through a lava timeline where hotland had overflowed into all of the underground, a timeline where it was still the 80s and king asgore had a big fluffy blonde pompadour and was singing like cyndi lauper, and even one where everything was the same, but frisk didn't exist. haha, the thought terrified her

frisk jumped in and fell into waterfall. no bed of flowers this time... no bed of anything. waterfall was silent, and the water seemed to be flowing... slower?

frisk stood up. "man this place is creepy," she said. "don't get scared frisk, just listen for screaming, find the chunk and get out."

suddenly there was a moaning sound coming from the direction of snowdin! frisk started shaking. rolling into the cool dampness was papyrus' head!

"FEEEEEEED MEEEEEEE... FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

"papyrus?" frisk asked, scared. she trembled as his head rolled over to her, then stopped once he saw her.

"FRISK?!" he shrieked. "D-D-DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

frisk ran up to him anyway and he started rolling as fast he could back into snowdin. frisk finally pounced on him like a football and he started screaming in fear.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME HUMAN! I ONLY WANTED TO HELP YOU" papyrus' head said.

"papyrus what are you talking about?" frisk asked

papyrus' eyes bugged out and tears fell from them. but it was cold in snowdin so they froze to his face. "YOU CHOPPED ME HEAD OFF HUMAN! THEN YOU WENT AND KILLED EVERYONE ELSE!"

frisk gasped and dropped papyrus' head and he said "OW." "i... i didn't..." frisk said, then realized this was her last timeline! her bad time route!

"papyrus... i'm so sorry," frisk said and picked up the skeleskull. "please, you have to forgive me."

"WELL, IF YOURE REALLY SORRY..." papyrus said and smiled. "I'M HUNGRY. LET'S EAT!"

frisk took the hungry skull to grillby's. it was empty. frisk set papyrus on the counter and whipped up something for him. because he was just a skull the only thing she could give him was runny eggs so she fed him with a spoon but the eggs still fell through his jaw and made a huge mess on the counter.

"papyrus, tell me, what happened after i left you?" frisk asked.

chara phased into existence. "YOU MORDORED EVERYONE!"

"SHUT UP" frisk shouted and threw hot oil at chara from the pan.

"WELL SANS WENT TO MY GRAVE AND CRIED OVER MY COLD DEAD DUST WHICH WASHED IT AWAY AND I WAS ANGRY ABOUT THAT BECAUSE THEN I WOULDNT HAVE A PROPER FUNERAL AND SO I PRETENDED TO BE COMPLETELY DEAD TO MAKE HIM FEEL WORSE. THEN HE LEFT FOR THE CAPITAL."

"oh man" frisk said and gave him another spoonful of eggs. "how long ago was that?"

"AFH FHW HRFWRS?" papyrus tried to speak but his mouth was full and he started choking.

"oh no he's probably about to fight me right now!" frisk said, scared.

"OH BOY!" chara said happily. "WE CAN WATCH HIM DIE AGAIN!"

"no!" frisk argued "we have to find the last gaster chunk. papyrus, have you heard any supernatural screaming around here?"

but papyrus had already choked to death on the eggs.

"i guess not" frisk said and got up. "let's go chara"

frisk and chara left grillby's and looked around snowdin but there was nothing there. the whole place was dead quiet and chara laughed at the pun. frisk worried that the chunk was in the ruins and they couldn't get back to the ruins because it was locked permanently after you leave in this route! they checked in waterfall too and found nothing except gerson who waved his cane at them and shouted "i'll get you crazy kids wahaha!" so chara grabbed her knife from frisks back pocket and whoo boy i can't go into detail on that scene. they were about to check with the river person too until the person saw them and pulled the cord on the boat faster than you can say "GRILLBY'S HAS THE BEST BUNS IN TOWN" and took off and chara started swearing. they continued into hotland and over the lava and through the core until they heard it - gaster's petrified screams of horror!

"THERE HE IS!" frisk screamed and grabbed chara. "THIS WAY!"

they ran through all of the core until they reached new home and they kept running! then, finally, they reached it... the last corridor. frisk gasped. there, in the middle, were sans and frisk from her last route... and they were fighting! and the gaster chunk was on the opposite side of the corridor!

END OF CHAPTER 3~


	4. Drastic Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! c: so i went on a writing kick and whipped up another chapter for you! the next chapter won't be out for a little while, next week or so, as i need to focus on my other story and life but im sure this one will tide you over. ^^ Drivingmaster19: oh okay! and thanks so much for calling the chapter great and yeah papyrus' head dying like that was pretty sad. i even cried myself. OnO i actually wrote it like that for practice in writing tragedy because my english teacher suggested i try writing in one of shakespeare's genres of choice, it was either that or satire and i've already studied ointments.

chapter four: drastic measures

frisk watched in horror as her former self and sans duked it out to the death. they were so busy fighting they didn't seem to notice the other girl and ghost at the entrance, or the screaming gaster chunk in the corner.

"how're we going to get over there?" frisk wondered quietly.

"PLOW HIM DOWN" chara shouted into frisk's ear which really hurt.

"i think she's already on that," frisk said, watching herself. then, she got an idea: if she could distract her past self, then sans could kill her off and the bad time route would never be completed and chara wouldn't be in frisk's head to torment her all the time!

"that's it!" frisk said, and dashed down the corridor.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" chara screamed.

frisk ran as fast as she could until she had to stop because sans brought up his moving platforms and vertical moving bones over a sea of bones attack! instinct and THE SHEER AMOUNT OF TRIES NEEDED TO BEAT THAT FIGHT GAWSH almost made her jump onto one of the platforms but she knew she couldn't because then they would notice her. she waited for the attack to end before running through again. but past frisk sped through her menu options because she'd already been through this fight so many times she was done reading everything and just wanted to progress! sans' next attack started immediately! gaster blasters slid up and down throughout the corridor trying to blast past frisks soul, so future frisk had to jump and platform over them to get through. finally, she stood on one right behind sans.

"HEY, FRISK!" she shouted, waving her arms

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" chara shrieked like a banshee.

"huh?" said past frisk.

sans saw this opportunity and blasted frisk into oblivion. the battle ended and frisk's soul shattered like an old cookie and determination started playing. sans blew on his fingers like they were the end of a pistol. "Get dunked on."

hoping he was too preoccupied with victory, frisk started tiptoeing past sans, but tripped on a popato chisp that chara dropped and slammed into the floor and caught sans' attention!

sans turned around. "Huh? Another Frisk?" he said and brought up another gaster blaster. "There's plenty of me to go around!"

"no wait sans please listen!" frisk cried. "i'm frisk from a pacifist route. i helped you defeat me!"

"Oh." sans said and shook frisks hand. "Thanks, kiddo."

"STUPID BAG OF BONES" chara said crossing his arms.

suddenly bad time frisk appeared and charged at sans and stabbed him in the back! he collapsed, dusting!

"FINALLY!" frisk cheered. "i've had it with this place! i'm going to murder asgore and flowey and sell my soul already!" she said and took off into the throne room.

"crap" frisk said and saw that sans was dying. "no sans! don't leave me!" she said and held him. "i'm so sorry for killing you... you're one of my best friends." frisk started crying and her tears fell on sans' jacket. "you were always there to make me laugh and help me when my journey seemed insurmountable... and you bought me a burger but ruined it then gave me yours... and taught me the true meaning of love. and i murdered you. please, forgive me!"

"Bhurr" sans mumbled through the bletchup. he thus died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" frisk cried into his dust and it washed away.

"I HATE TO BREAK UP THE FUNERAL" said chara. "BUT IT SEEMS YOUR PAST SELF HAS ALREADY REACHED ME."

sure enough reality started falling apart as chara's past ghost self started destroying the world! the corridor started crumbling as reality fell away and disappeared. pieces of the roof were falling all around because the floor started blinking out of existence and the support beams were falling into the nothingness below, and the gaster chunk was about to fall into oblivion!

"CHARA!" frisk yelled, "GET THE CHUNK!"

"WHY"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A GHOST AND CAN FLY!"

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE ON THIS MISSION! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHIGN!" chara crossed her arms. "WHO CARES IF GASTER IS LOST FOREVER?"

"toriel does!" frisk pleaded. "if we can't fix him, she'll die! your mother will die, chara! our mother will die!"

hearing toriel described as her mother caused chara's expression to change. "... MOTHER?" she said and remembered playing dolls with toriel, and baking pie, and hunting bugs, and dying, and toriel forgetting about her and adopting numerous children to dull the pain, then frisk showing up and doing her shtick, and possessing frisk and breaking the barrier and saving everyone. and toriel getting sick and currently dying while she was wasting time remembering all this stuff!

"HANG ON MOMMA HELP IS COMING!" chara said and dashed over to gaster's chunk, grabbing it just as the floor gave out completely and the timeline ceased to exist.

frisk, chara, and the last screamin' chunk of gaster fell out of the last portal just as mettaton doubled over screaming in pain.

"mettaton! we got the last chunk!" frisk said but saw his discomfort "omg are you okay?"

"because that timeline ended while my portal was still open, a part of me died too" mettaton said. paramedics showed up and loaded mettaton onto a stretcher. "i'll be fine, sweetie. reconstruct gaster. go and save your mom" he said and died. (but he's a robot so he's not dead dead, just powered off! don't worry c:)

"i won't let you down," frisk said and teared over the cold metal corpse. she turned to chara. "chunk please."

chara gave her the chunk and they opened the trunk. frisk put the chunk inside but it was pulled to the rest like a magnet! there was a bright flash of light and rainbows and an explosion that blew the kid and ghost across the room. steam poured out of the trunk, silhouetting a ghostly figure, and the whole room smelled like death!

"GGGGNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned the figure, stretching like a zombie or hsien-ko. frisk and chara hugged each other. when the steam cleared, there was dr. w.d. gaster, standing in all his glory! his black lab coat was tattered and stained and rippling in the wind, he had huge bags under his eyes, his mouth was shaped like a triangle, and there was even a massive caterpillar wiggling in his eyescoket because he'd been gone so long!

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME FROM MY COSMIC SLUMBER?!" he bellowed.

"i... i do!" frisk said, standing and leaving chara cowering.

"oh, well, thank you" gaster said. "you have no idea how maddening being shattered in chunks is."

"we could hear you screaming all over those different timelines," frisk said. "i'm frisk."

"dr. gaster," gaster introduced himself and shook the girl's hand then walked to the door. "well, i'll see you around!"

"wait!" frisk cried. "i need your help!"

"ugh, seriously?" gaster sighed, turning around. "kid, i've been in limbo since before you were born. i've got some living to do"

"but my goatlike mother is dying!" frisk said. "i brought you back to lfie so you could help her from falling into the void like you did!"

"oh, it wasn't because i was suffering?!" gaster accused. he squinted at frisk. "i remember you. we met in waterfall. i begged for help, but you did NOTHING!"

"all you said was doodly doodly doodly!" frisk said, annoyed.

gaster turned around and crossed his arms. "whatever your mother is going through is nowhere near what i did,"

"she has dysentery" frisk said and started crying. "please, she's the only family i have left. don't you have family?"

"i did..." gaster said sadly. "two sons."

"sans and papyrus?" frisk asked.

"yeah!" gaster said. "how'd you know?"

"they're good friends of mine! and they miss you a lot," frisk said.

"they're alive? sans is alive?" gaster asked, frantic.

"yeah!"

"take me to sans, now!" gaster demanded, and they hurried out of the studio.

END OF CHAPTER 4~


	5. Deal With a Void Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reverse doodly doodly doodly everyone! :D i'm back with another chapter! this is probably my favorite chapter so far, i had a lot of fun writing all the character interactions. enjoy! c:

chapter five: deal with a void scientist

frisk and gaster took the river person's boat to snowdin (and chara came too but only frisk could see her and she leaned her butt over the starboard side and farted in the water and gaster glared at frisk and she said "wasn't me") and hurried over to grillby's.

"okay, sans is usually around here" frisk said, but turned around. gaster was gone! "GAST-ER?!"

she looked around. gaster was sitting at a table and ordering from grillby. frisk sat down across from him just as grillby left for the kitchen. "don't just walk off like that!"

"i was hungry. bite me" said gaster tucking a napkin into his shirt collar.

the thought of biting gaster's ooey gooey body made frisk want to throw up all over the table, but she couldn't because grillby came back almost immediately with a platter of four five pound pound chili cheese burgers with extra cheese, lettuce, pickles, tomato, onion, bacon and lite mayo. he also had three sides of french fries and one of cold slaw, four sodas, two milkshakes, and one root beer float, and for dessert he had four brownie a la modes, five sundays, and a short stack of pancakes. grillby smiled in greeting at the child but frisk couldn't tear her eyes away from gaster's smorgasbord.

"are you familiar with gluttony?" frisk asked.

"are you familiar with starvation?" gaster asked, summoning four more pairs of hands so he could eat more burgers at once. grease and cheese got all over the table.

frisk sighed. her stomach growled, so she tried to reach for a fry, but gaster slapped her hand away. she held her head in her hands and sighed.

suddenly... the whole restaurant went dark and a spotlight appeared over sans and grillby at the bar. grillby was holding a microphone and he started singing!

_sans, we've known each other for a while_

_and you never fail in making me smile_

_since we became friends every day is sunny_

_especially now that you've been paying your money_

_our love's been a slow burner_

_and you're the cheese in my burger_

_you're the patty in my buns_

_the master of all puns_

_the ketchup to my relish_

_the love to my fetish_

_there are two words you can utter_

_that would set my heart a-flutter_

_please, sans, make me happy_

_and say it is me you will marry_

the lights came back on and grillby dropped the microphone on the ground from nerves so he picked it back up. he reached under the bar and brought up a velvet box. "sans... will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a giant diamond on a ring.

everyone in the restaurant waited with baited breath that also smelled like fish because undyne was also there.

"YES!" sans cried and embraced grillby as everyone in the restaurant cheered and shot mustard and ketchup into the air like confetti.

frisk clapped for the two even though she personally didn't approve of public displays of affection and believed showy engagements like this pressured the one being asked into saying yes because if you throw a big extravaganza like that and have all eyes on the couple how is the person going to say no? but she knew that sans loved grillby so it was okay.

"congratulations you two!" frisk said and patted grillby on the back. "i'm so happy you're making an honest skeleton out of him!"

the couple laughed and grillby announced that all drinks were on the house. gaster, though, got up from the table and slapped sans across the face!

"Dad?!" sans asked, startled.

"how dare you forget all about me in the void and go off and get yourself a boyfriend!" gaster shouted.

"uhh i'm confused umm what's going on?!" frisk asked, scared.

"before i fell into the dt extractor, i gave sans strict orders to follow the instructions i left in case i fell in and got shattered. and he never did!" gaster explained.

"Whoa, whoa, Dad, I didn't mean to, I had trouble reading the wingdings!" sans said nervously.

"that's ridiculous! i taught you how to read wingdings when you were a child!" gaster steamed. "and even if you did have difficulty, why didn't you use the backup mtt to help me?"

"backup mtt?" frisk asked.

"yes, the backup mtt" said gaster "we kept it at the house for emergencies"

"Uhh, well, you see..." sans started, sweating.

"please, dr gaster, allow me to explain," said grillby, moving his hands in a calm down gesture. "you see, around the time you fell into the extractor, sans and i were on a date at your house, and well things got heated and we... well..."

"you what?!" gaster snapped.

"we made love inside the backup mtt and destroyed it, it was my fault, i got too hot and scorched the inside."

suddenly everything made sense. the broken invention in sans' lab... that was the backup mtt!

gaster's eye twitched. "you stupid horny teenagers." he turned to leave.

"wait, dr gaster!" frisk called and ran up to him. "can we go to toriel's, now?"

"not on her life" gaster said. "i'm through with the lot of you. you want to just forget all about me? demand favors? have sex inside my inventions? i'm done!"

"gaster, please" frisk said and cried. "i'm sorry i didn't help you. sans is sorry too. we all are. but did toriel ever do anything to you?"  
"... no"

"so, does she deserve to die just because other people treated you badly?"

"... i guess not." gaster sighed.

"so, will you help her?"

"i suppose i could," he said, groaning. "on one condition."

"anything!" frisk said.

"you will allow me to have as much FUN as i want until sans and grillby consummate their marriage, and i will heal your goat mom. that means i can do anything i want, when i want, where i want, and you nor the guard are allowed to stop me!"

frisk went pale. let gaster wreak havoc on the underground until grillby rattles sans' bones on their wedding night? it sounded very dangerous. but... she had no choice. "okay. as ambassador for the underground, i say... go ahead."

"OH BOY!" gaster said and skipped to the bar. "KEEP THE BURGERS COMING FIRE BOY!"

frisk sighed. undyne wasn't going to like this.

END OF CHAPTER 5~


	6. Gaster Goes Gonzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again everyone! holy cow its been a while! :c sorry for not uploading chapters in a while. my brother and his husband adopted a baby in september and they were kicked out of their apartment because the landlord had a rule about not having any babies in the aprtment over 30 pounds. so the three of them moved in with us and ive been helping them take care of my new nephew. c: my brother also broke my laptop's key board around the same time so i was kind of bummed out for a while, and even after i got a new one i'd been so busy on dookie duty i'd hardly had the chance to write! finally got a bit of a break so guess what i'm updating ALL of my stories! well actually updating this one and my little twilight and finally putting up the first chapter of the henna who sequel! c: just a little consolation fr all the months of silence. please enjoy anfd happy easter! or passover! or whatever!

chapter six: gaster goes gonzo

"NNNNGGGAAAAAHHHH!" undyne cried, throwing a glowy spear at frisk. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

the child ducked out of the way of the spear, but it hit chara in the tummy! thankfully she was a ghost and it didn't do any harm. "i'm sorry undyne i didn't have a choice!" frisk tried to explain.

"DIDNT HAVE A CHOICE?!" undyne shouted, picking frisk up by the shirt and shaking her around. "THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND IS NOW IN DANGER THANKS TO YOU!"

"WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TIME" scowled chara from the kitchen. she was trying to make hot chocolate but couldn't because she was a ghost and kept phasing through everything.

frisk was at undyne's house. the kid tried to put the whole "ive made a deal with a madman to save my momma" thing gently but undyne doesn't do anything gently, alphys should know.

"please, undyne," frisk begged. "for my mama... pllleeeeaaassseee turn a blind eye to gaster's mischief?"

the angry fish lady pinned frisk against the wall an summoned a fist o bloody turquoise spears (they weren't actually bloody, that's just how some people in the uk say danged and what not). she was offended because she wears an eyepatch because asgore poked her eye out with one of his horns during a training session and she's very self conscious about it especially since papyrus picked the most conspicuous looking pirate like eyepatch in the whole eyeptach store so she got mad about it. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

"oh no i'm in trouble" said frisk.

just then alphys entered the room with angels singing to signal her arrival because everyone knew undyne would've killed frisk had she not shown up and then the story would've been cut short. "h-h-h-hello honeu!" said alphys. she was holding a paper bag full of groceries. "i just got back from the HOLY CORE'S C-C-CUBES OF ICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO F-FRISK?!"

"didn't you hear?" undyne shouted, glowering at frisk. "this little runt gave your predecessor the run of the underground until sans lights grillby's fire on their wedding night!"

"well actually it doesn't have to be on their wedding night some people wait since it's at the end of a very long and stressful day," said frisk, who was then slapped across the face by fish captain.

"i know!" said alphys, holding up the groceries. "grillby's tasked me with baking the wedding cake!"

undyne was so shocked, she dropped frisk. "what?!"

"yeah!" alphys said, walking into the kitchen and setting the bag down on the counter. "i-i just got back from the s-s-s-supermarket, i was going to drop the ingredients off, and then get you! everyone's at m-m-mettaton's to get the dresses and s-suits done!"

undyne looked from slphys, to frisk, to back to alphys in disbelief. she also briefly looked at chara, but really just in the corner where chara was standing, because the ghost kid was invisible. slowly realizing that she couldnt argue the point anymore, a grievous toot escaped from the clutches of undyne's fish buns. she sighed. "okay, fine. let's go." she said and walked out of the house in defeat. still, she turned around and pointed at frisk child. "you will regret this, punk." she said, and slid her finger across her throat with a "HSSSSSS" sound. frisk gulped nervously.

at mettaton the tailor's, all of frisk's friends were there, except toriel of course. at the moment, the now completely recharged robot was fitting papyrus for "THE MOST AMAZING SUIT THE UNDERGROUND HAS EVER BEHELD". it had a helium tank in the back so he could breathe, and the helum could also inflate his sleeves to make him look buff. frisk also learned that sans was being fitted for a dress since a dress would better show off the curves he inherited from his father, more so than a suit. which was okay, after all both undyne and alphys wore suits for their wedding the past spring.

speaking of skele papa, gaster was pouting on the swingset outside, munching on a sandwich with his mouth open. annoyed by all the cheer indoors, he shouted, "FRISK, GET YOUR YELLOW BUTT OUT HERE AND PUSH ME"

papyrus and frisk popped their heads out of the window. "but skeledaddy? arent you going to get your measurements done?"

"NO"

"i'll go cater to him," frisk said grudgingly "it's the only way to get him to shut up

frisk walked utside and pushed the grown pelvis skeleton on the swingset. gaster swung his legs in front of him and went "WHEE!"

"ohh sweetieeeee!" mettaton said, waving a piece of fabric in the air. "you're next!"

"coming!" frisk said and started scampiring off to the robot, but gaster glared at her and said "just where do you think you're going?"

"i need to have my measurements taken" she said. "i'm going to be the flower girl"

"you're supposed to be pushing ME on the swing!" gaster snapped.

"but i-"

"you promised me i could have whatever i want until their wedding night," gaster scowled, raising his bony brow. "was i mistaken"

"n-no," frisk said, getting nervous. images of her almost dearly departed goat mama flashed through her mind and she went to push gaster some more.

"frisk? you coming, or no?" mettaton said, and farted slightly to remind her to come back.

"errm, yes, i'll be right there!" frisk said, and gave gaster one more push, then ran back to the building. "just give me a minute, i'll be right back!" she said, even though gaster gave her a look that could kill. running back into the building meant that she had to walk through the mechatoot, but some things can't be helped.

AND SO, thingd continued like this for several days. gaster got whatever he wanted, whether it be food, the best seat in the house, fine jewelry, strippers, prostitutes, and even asgores prized gold tooth. that was painful. one particular prostitute named polly was always at aster's side these days, im not exactly sure what he saw in her, she was like 73 and her tired old bra was always giving out but gaster loved her regardless and she was in quite te seat of power, as gaster had become snowdin's most influential and wealthy pimp in virtually hours.

frisk was stuck making sandwiches for all the ladies of ill repute who now took up residence in the skeleton brothers' house, and was making submarine sandwiches when undyne popped into the doorway.

"psst, frisk!" she whispered.

"yes?" answered frisk, who could somehow hear her over the dull monotony of lettuce placing and mayo spreading.

"i need to talk to you about something important... can you come with me outside?"

"uh yeah, sure?" said frisk and she walked through the living room with undyne to get to the front door. the whole room was littered with cots for all the prodstitues. i mean like, dang, there must've been at least 30 cots set up around the entire house. the skelefraternity didnt want them there of course, they were already stumbling over each other, but at the end of the day it was their skelepapa who called the shots.

frisk now understood that grillby had destroyed the backup mtt on purpose.

when frisk and undyne finally got outside, she snapped her fingers at the fried fish and said "yo wassup homie?"

undyne slapped her across the face "don't you homie me, gaster's in the shower, i need to talk to you about him and this nonsense."

meanwhile, gaster was in the shower with his hot dog.

"oh, weiner," he said, caressing its porky skin, "we don';t spend enough quality time together." he then proceeded to lather it up with condoments before taking a bite out of it.

"hebrew national is the best!" he said (thouhg i personally prefer nathan's)

suddenly gaster heard muffled voices from outside the bathroom window and got scared. polly had told him there was some creep in the neighborhood who was tsaking pictures of people's hineys while they showered, and undyne hadn't caught him or her yet. certain the privacy of his buns was in jeopardy, he turned the water down a little to fully hear the voices and listened carefully.

"sans and grillby's wedding is this weekend," said undyne, menacingly. "and, on that night, all our dreams will come true."

".. you're really disturbing me here," said frisk, slightly disgusted.

"what i mean is that gaster will finally have to stop this madness and settle down. and cure the queen. everything rides on that night going flawlessly."

"yeah, i suppose so"

"well, gaster's gotta know how important this is - and he's probably got something up his sleeve so he can ruin it!"

gaster's brow furrowed, despite the fact that he has no skin. none whatsoever. but his perplexity knew not the restrictions of skinlessness, and by using monster magic it furrowed his brow anyway.

"so what do we do? he's pretty much got all the cards," frisk sadly.

"not exactly," undyne angry, "don't forget i'm the wife of the brightest mind in the underground. alphys will cook up a potion that we'll add to gasters food - you already make an obscene amount of sandwiches for him so he'll never suspect you - and he'll be out cold for the entire wedding day, then there will be no way for him to stop sans from pillaging grillby's village!"

"wow that's a great plan!" said frisk, clapping, despite the fact that they were literally conspiring to drug someone for an entire day. "what kind of potion are we going to use?"

"don't know yet, i haven't told alphys yet" said undyne.

"JUST MAKE SURE IT DOESNT INCLUDE BUTTERCUPS," warned chara.

"oh, uh, just don't let her use buttercups for it," said frisk.

"uh, yeah... sure... whatever, weirdo." said undyne before they both went back inside.

gaster started to get mad, and steam shot out of his ears. then he realized it was from the hot shower, and he didn;t actually have ears. but he calmed himself down and thought about it...

"they seem so sure that i'll try to pull a trick on everyone," he said, then made a creepy smile and his eyes went wide with pupils. "well, i guess i shouldn't deprive the audience of what they want!"

END OF CHAPTER SIX~


	7. You Are Cordially Invited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there everyone! c: well ive been on a writing kick these past few days and have whipped up the final two chapters of the gaster master! hope you enjoy them! also holy cow this is the longest chapter ive ever written for any story so far?

chpaetr seven: you are cordially invited

it was time. the day of sans' and grillbys' wedding was finally upon ebott city.

frisk was sound asleep when undyne crept into her room like a birgler or something, walking over to the kid. "frisk, it's the wedding day... frisk?"

frisk didn't move in fact, she was completely still. was she even breathing? undyne was kind of scared. "WAKE UP, PUNK!" she shouted, and frisk jumped.

"AAAHHH!~" frisk screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"i thought you were dead!" undyne snapped. "what the heck, kid?"

"oh, sorry," began frsik, "i was up late last night taking pictures during grillby's batchelor party"

undyne looked perpelxed. "but... you werent invited, you're a kid?"

"i know" said frisk.

undyne slapped her across the face. "creepy pervert, are you the one taking pictures of people while they shower?!"

"what?!" frisk asked.

"just get dressed, it's almost six and we need to get to alphys' and back before everyone wakes up"

"im already dressed" sid frisk, jumping out of bed. she'd stayed in her clothes all night after spying on the party. clumpos of dirt and grass from her shoes were now all over her bedsheets. toriel was going to have a heck of a mess to clean up once she came out of her coma.

"whatever" said undyne, and turned to leave but saw a letter sitting on frisk's dresser. "what's this?"

"no, wait, dont read it!"cried frisk and tried to stop undyne but was too late, the fish person grabbed the letter, effectively crumpling it in her grubyb fins but she read it anyway. it was a love letter from frisk to pablo the penguin from backysrdigans, saying how much she loved him but knew that they couldn't be together, and that toriel had been concernced about her apparent obsession with the character that she had cut off frisks' barckyargidans time, but frisk assured her penguin bf that she would write him soon. she had also doodled a little portrait of pablo of him looking at the reader with an unnerving confidence.

"frisk..." undyne began.

"u-undyne, it's-it's not what you think-"

"you need to stop writing things like this."

"i-i know, it's just, alphys writes like this and i thought i could try it-"

"i knew pablo in high school," said undyne, her hand holding the letter dropping as she looked at the floor. frisk looked at her, confused. "i, too, had a crush on him."

"really?" asked frisk.

"really" said undynr. she sighed. "all the girls did. some of the boys too. especially tyrone. but he crushed my heart one day..."

""what happened?"

"he got my best friend pregnant. she gave birth on pro,m night." said undyne. she handed the letter back to frisk. "take care to fall in love with the right person, ok?"

"ok" said frisk. from then on, things were different betweeen her and undyne.

frisk and undyne biked over to alphys' lab, with frisk riding in the basket. they reached the lav and went inside, seeing alphys working over test tubes and beakers.

"hey hon," said undyne, slapping lizard lady on the face with her fish lips "is the posion ready yet?"

"yep!" said alphys, handing them a bottle of porple liquid. "mix all of this into gaster's food, he'll be out cold for the whole day!"

"PERFECT" said undyne maniacally, and took bottle. "uh, are you sure the whole thing?"

"well, yeah," said alphes "why would i waste potion if you needed a smaller dose?"

"good point, heh, didn't think of that" chuckled undyne. they all went back to the skele house, with alphys sitting behind undyne on the banana seat.

they got home but SOMETHING SUPRISED THEM! gaster and everyone else (except toriel) were already awake, and polly was cooking breakfast!

"ah, mornin, girls!" said gaster like some sort of fifties tv dad. he was sitting crossleggd at the table reading the newspaper (the headlines were about spanky the clown) with a big mug of coffee and he sipped it happily. polly was cooking breakfast.

"have a seat, kids," she said, smiling. "omelettes du fromage are almost done."

slightly scared frisk, undynr and alphys obeyed the older hooker. "so, uh... is everyone else awake?" asked frisk.

"yes," said gaster, "all the prostitutes are already at the church. papyrus was nervous so he went out for a jog to relax. sans should be down any minute."

just then, sans walked into the kitchen, smiling and radiant. "ah, speaking of which!" gaster said, setting down his newspaper and getting up. he walked over to sans, arms out. "my beautiful blushing daughter." he set his hands on sans' shoulders.

"Morning, Daddy." smiled sans, wiping sleep crust from his eye. wheares humans have crudt that builds up in th corners of their eyes, skeletons don't have eyelids, so the crust builds up all over the lower part of their eyesockets. like apple crumb.

"good morning, sweetheart," said gaster. he looked so proud, like he was going to cry. "here, have a seat. breakfast will be ready soon. your brother's out jogging, he should be back soon."

"Ok" sans said and sat down next to frisk. he gave frisk some crayons and she started drawing on the tablecloth. she drew herself, and her biological family from before she fell down mt ebott. she drew how her father got transferred out of stsate due to his job and the family packed up and moved, but they forgot about frisk and left her behind by accident. she had seen them drive in the direction of mt ebott so she climbed it, and that's how she wound up becoming friends with the monstders.

well, actually, she killed them all first, hence why chara was haunting her, but she's friends with them now.

she also drew goat mommy, who was still dying. mettaton was taking care of her. frisk cried at the thought of toritel not making it. to cope, she began drawing a graveyard next to the doodle of toriel.

undyne elbowed frisk gently. "frisk?"

"huh?" asked child.

"the ption?" suggested undyne, impatient.

"oh, right" said frisk, and she looked at gaster. he was back to reading his paper, and his mug was out in the open. time to make a move. carefully and quietly, frisk grabbed the mug, poured the puprle potion into it, and set it next o gaster again.

"phew that was close" thought frisk.

"HEY GASTER THERE'S SOMETHING IN YOUR COFFEE!" shrieked chara.

"shut up, brat." hissed frisk. of course, no one heard chara because she was a ghost, so the plan hadn't been foiled yet.

"oh, gaster?" said polly, "does the paper say anything about that weirdo going around taking pictures of peoples asses?"

"no" said gaster, reaching around the paper and taking his mug. undyne and frisk listened, tense, as he guzzled down the entire mug. he set it back down on the table, empty, before continuing, "doesn't seem like theyve caught him yet."

success.

papyrus came home shortly aftwerwards and congratulated sans again. about an hour later the family got in their stationwagon and drove to the church. it was packed. mettaton, the party planner, was trying to get everyone organized.

"settle down, everyone!" he called out.

sans went in the back to get his hair and makeup done. grillby was already here, getting prepped. he sprayed some cinnamon red hot breath spray into his mouth, nervous, but his fiery hands shook and he dropped it on the floor.

"whoops" he said.

he ducked under the vanity and grabbed the spray, just as there was a knock at the door. "come in?" he said.

frisk stepped into the room, looking more nervous than grillby. "h-hi, grillby." she said.

"oh, hrello, frisk" he said, "are you alright?"

frisk started crying. im just nervous... about toriel."

"oh, frisk, don't cry" said grillby, walking over to her, "i'll be extinguished if you get too upset!"

"oh ok" said frisk and stopped crying.

griullby knelt down to face frisk eye to eye. "frisk, i know youre upset, so i have a little story that i think wi;ll make you feel better. my grampa told me this story when i was about your age."

"ok?" said frisk, interested.

"you see, to make the perfect cheeseburger, you need a cup of mayonnaise and a pound f beef, sprinkled with a half a cup of sugar."

"white or brown?" asked frisk.

"white, but brown is fine" he continuted with his story. "one and a half cups of cinnamon, three sticks of butter, softened, NOT MELTED, one large container of bleu cheese with just the right amount of fur on it, and two cups of vanilla extort."

"uh huh" said frisk, scribbling it onto a post it note.

"and two large packages of pepperoni and a soft boiled egg. but them all into a dutch oven no pun intended. its at this point the ingredients get a little rowdy so feel free to hit it back if it hits you. fill the dutch ven with peanut oil and set to simmer. this will take about 45 minutes so feel free to do whatever you want during that time. i personally trim my toenails. when he forty five minutes are up whack the dish with a wooden spoon until it stops moving. then add your basic spices: cloves, pepperoni, two cups of himalayan rock salt, one pound of mustard powedr, and a vertically cliced pickle with just the right amount of fur on it."

"does it have to be verticle, or can i dice it? i prefer diced said frisk.

"that won't work" grillby said firmly. "by this point your dish should have thickened enough from the simmering and the whacking, whach it some more if its still too soft and twichy, time to put it on a bun. now i know every burger joint you visit says the freshest buns are the best. well let me tell you something. aged buns are better. grab thre stalest buns you have, the hairier the better, well actually don't use the hairy ones because its too noticeable, but find a good stale pair of buns and throw that concoction on them. i usually keep my buns in a mousehole to help them age to a nice staleness."

"okay" said frisk, still scribbling.

"add the customers' topping of choice, but this time use the freshest ingredients. this is where the stale bun comes into play: its lack of flavor and freshness brings out the flavr and freshness of the toppings. stick one of those fancy and cute toothpcpick flags into it, or the really pretty ones with the colorful celophane wrapped around the end, and your done."

"wow" said frisk

grillby set his hand on frisks shoulder. "that is my secret family recipe. dont tell no one, i trust in you." he stood up to his normal height of nine feet 4 inches. sans by comparison was only two or three feet, depending on the lighting. sometimeds one and a half feet if it's really foggy outside. yet he still managed to be wider than grillbye. that would be interesting during that night. but frisk as happy that at least gaster wouldnt ruin it for them.

"i wont tell" said frisk, crying with happiness now, clutching the tasty recipe to her chest.

"good" said grillby. "now run along to the others while i comb my hair."

frisk nodded and skipped out of the room, wondering if grillby had hair at all, and where it might be. she went and sat with undyne, alphys, mettaton, and a whole slew of other monsters and humans. she looked toward the front, gaster was out cold sleeping in the front pew, laying stiffly as if he was doing a plank, his mouth slack. polly was sitting next to him. papyrus was standing at the altar with asgore (who was officiating) and the snowman from snowdin. papyrus was sans' best man, and the snwoman was grillby's.

this couldn't end well.

then grillby walked down the aisle, and stood next to the snowman. he was sweating... and panting - he must've been really hot. and his temperature was likely high.

just then frisk remembered she was the flower girl (oops i almost forgot sorry! :c) and ran back out to stand with the ring bearer, monster kid. they walked down the aisle together and frisk stood on sans' side and grillby on monster kid's side.

they waited. oh, so they waited. they waited so much. an hour passed. two. three. they opened the door, and still sans would be there, crashing into the door, trying so desperately to get in. they were so worried he would die. he was so small. and so. frightened.

frisk opened the doors wide and stepped back to the altar to let him calm down. after a few moments, sans had calmed down, and mettaton started playing here comes the birde on his organ. sans walked down the aisle, his long golden locks bouncing in the warm spring breeze that blew through the opened windows. he looked beautiful. he was holding a booquet of pink and yellow tulips and babys breath and the warm colors reflected onto his ivory jawbone. to sy nothing of his personality.

sans crossdressing wasnt really a surprise to those who knew him best. after hitting skelepuberty, he enjoyed wearing feminine clothes. he always said it calmed him down. it was no surprise that he would want to wear a beautiful dress on this wonderful, and stressful, day, not only did it calm him down, but it also showed off his curves, which i mentioned in the last chapter.

sans finally reached the altar and joined ahnds with his molten beloved. they stood there, looking into each others eyes, well, into grillby's infernal ocular parts and sans' empty eyesockets. this was it. after twelve years, they were finally tying the knot.

"monsters and humans," sasgore's voice boomed, "we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of sans skeleton and grillby, two wayward souls, a walking skeleton and a living fire, who just so happened to bump into each other while grillby was chasing after an unpaying custoer, and sans was passing by his father's restaurant. sans wasn't even hungry when it happened, but was so charmed by the fire man that he decided to stop in and try the food anyway. and so it went, and they fell in love."

alphys sniffled and held a hanky up to her eye. she remembered how lucky she was to have undyen. she reached over and held her wife's fin. undyne smiled and wrapped her fin around her wife's lab coated shoulders.

"sans, do you take grillby to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" asked asgore.

"I do." said sans, his lip quivering.

"and do you, grillby, take sans to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to lvoe and to cherish, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"i do." said grillby.

"then, by the power vested in me," asgore said proudl,y "i now pronounce you mr and mr skeleton! you may kiss the groom!"

sans grabbed grillby and dipped him, kissing him lovingly in front of his entire family and spectators. it was madre even better because they had a fog machine, and papyrus turned it on just as they were wed, so it looked like one and a half foot sans was dipping grillby, and grillby looked twice as atll in the fog. everyone cheered and threw confetti. sans threw his booquet and papyrus caught it with glee. grillby then picked up sans and ran with him out of the church and into a limo and everyone went to grillby's house for the reception.

there was a punch bowl and sreamers and the big wedding cake alphys had baked for the happy couple with lots of frosting. she had even made little chocolate figures of grillby and sans on top of the cake, whichj frisk thought was a nice touch. mettaton walked over to grillby's couch, fanning himself.

"whew, i'm tired!" he said, and sat down too quickly. pipes from his butt organ stuck out of the top of his shelf butt and blew a musical toot. papyrus walked over to him.

"are you alright, mettaton?" he asked.

"uh, yes darling, i'm arlight" said the robot, blushing from his sudden disruption.

grillby and sans cut the cake smiling. everyone got a piece, but toriel's was kept in the fridge, because frisk didn't trust her doctors saying that they could easily liquefy it and throw it in an iv drip for her to enjoy intravenously. frisk patted the cake on its frosting before closing the fridge door.

"soon, mama." she said.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN~


	8. Rough and Tumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter everyone! c: i cant believe ive actually finished two stories on here already! c: thanks everyone for reading the gaster master! EDIT: whoops forgot an important plot point, fixed it now

chapter eight: rough and tumble

after the first dance between sans and grillby and a few rounds of twister everyone started going home. frisk was asleep on a big comfy chair in the living room when asgore woke her up.

"wke up, frisk, it's time to go home" he said.

she rubbed her eyes. "what time is it?"

"11:50"

"okay" she said, and looked around. everyone was gone except a few people saying goodbye at the door. "did alphys and undyne already go?"

"yes, they left a little while ago with papyrus and mettaton" said asgore. "it's strange, gaster was unconscious for the entire evening, but i never saw polly leave with him..."

"WHAT?!" shouted frisk, scared. she jumped out of the chair, leaving asgore behind, confused.

meanwhile, grillby and sans were together in their bedroom. sans had used cooking oil to massarge grillby's back and soon they were kissing and grillby was becoming intametly familiar with sans' pelvis all over again.

"Oh, Grillbz..." moaned sans, "I... I think you're cooking my marrow..."

"do you want me to stop?" asked grilbr.

"... no"

"well if you insist" said grillby, "FEEL THE HEAT"

just then, a sneaky figure crept up to the open wnidow. he checked his watch and giggled "almost time."

sans kissed grillby and grabbd his cheeks, watching his buff chest and abs go up ans down as he breathed heavily. every breath was like getting blasted with a hair dryer.

"im almost there" said grillby, flickering.

the mysterious figure peeked into the room, and muttered something under his breath, waving his hands around.

the clock struck midnight.

sans contrarcted his muscles...

... but nobody came.

"huh?!" sans said, shocked.

"wait... what just happened?" asked grillby.

the fiugre fell to the ground, laughing. he was laughing so hard, he didn't even hear the small footsteps growing closer in the grass. finally, a flishlight shone in his face.

"GASTER!" yelled frisk. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

gaster sat up slightly to look at frisk child. "i should ask you the same thing, trying to drug me earlier!"

"huh what?!" frisk said, looking around nervously ans sweating. "wh-wh0wh-what do you mean?"

"SIC HER, POLLY!" shouted gaster. polly jumped out of the bushes like a rabid animal and grabbed frisk, holding her up.

frisk tried to wrestle free, but it was no use. "hey, wait a minute... you drank all your coffee, how are you awake?" she asked,

"foolish human!" gaster said, angry. "did you really think i, the former ROYAL SCIENTIST, would be stupid enough to fall for your trick?"

frisk just stared at him. "yes."

"why, you-"

"but didn't you only find out about the plan when you overheard the kid and the fish outside while you were in the shower" pointed out polly.

"shut up!" snapped gaster "ugh anyway,you shouldve known better, human. after hearing your little plan, i conspierd with polly so she would watch you like a hawk and sya something about the paper after youd poured alphys' potion into my coffee. after receiving the message, i took my mug and dumped it all ovre the floor. i didn't drink a single drop!" gaster cackled evily, throwing his head back. "oh, our deal hasnt ended yet, frisk. and it never will - ive cast a permanent sexual dysfunction spell on sans and grillby. they will NEVER consummate theri marriage!"

"NOOOOOOO!" frisk cried.

"NOOOOOOO!" sans and rillby cried.

"hurry polly, throw her in the rtrunk!" gaster ordered, and soon frisk was tossed into the trunk of the station wagon. gaster closed the trunk and they started moving.

"holy shit this got dark quick" said frisk.

frisk thought about all her life choices up until this point. how hurt she'd been after her real family abandoned her. how she took out her anger on the innocent monsters of the underground. how she felt bad about not being able to play again so she reset. how she coudlve agreed with sans that payrus was a cool dude. so many regrets, and now she would never have the chance to make it up to all the people she hurt.

"WELL, YOU SURE BLEW IT" said chara.

"yeah," said frisk. she sniffled. "i guess i did."

"OH..." chara said. she looked... weird? she started getting anxious. "NO, PLEASE, FRISK, DON'T CRY. HERE, HAVE A TISSUE," she said, and reached itno her pocket and gave it to frisk.

"wow, thank you, chara," saif drisk, but her tears and mucus phased through the tissue.

"OOPS. I'M SORRY," said chara, sincere.  
"thats okay" said frisk. shed never seen chara so... nice before. why had she turned around?

"here, there's the drve through," said gaster. "make the right her-"

polly was just about to turn into burger king when KING ASGORE HIMSELF showed up in the middle of the street, claws and trident out!

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!" he shouted, but it backfired, because polly made a hard left, accidentally hit asgore and drove right into a swamp! frisk was bounced around the trunk like a rubber ball. "what's going on?!" she asked.

te trunk popped open from the traumatic accident, and frisk peeked out. the car was lodged in a mess just on the edge of the swamp. the only thing that kept evryone from going straight into the swamp water was a giant pile of polaroids and a strange flower with a ridiculously long stem, both now destroeyd. thank goodness they were there to stop the car.

the air was sulfurous and heavy in the air. gaster was laying against a tree, and poly was shaking him. there was no sign of asgore. the whole thing remindedd frisk of grillby's family recipe.

frisk and chara climbed out of the truck, and looked at gaster. "is... is he going to make it?" frisk asked.

"CANT TELL" said chara. "BUT HE'S AWAKE RIGHT NOW AT LEAST"

frisk's face went sour. "he won't be able to cure toirel in this condition, will he?"

"NO" siad chara. "THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY."

seeing her angry grimace, the ghost child turned to frisk. "FRISK, DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR FIRST RUN?"

"of course i do" said frisk, uncomfortable. "i think about it everyday"

"WELL, LET ME MAKE A CONFESSION" chara said. "ALL OF THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU WERE ANGRY"

"what do you mean?" frisk asked.

"THE UNDERGROUND WAS LIKE A POTTERY WHEEL" said chara "YOU GO IN ANGRY, YOURE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME (TO BORROW A QUTE FROM SENS) BUT IF YOU GO IN WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS, EVERYTHINGS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT" she expained. "ITS JUST LIKE SEX"

"oh, wow!" said frisk. "i had no idea"

"YEAH"

"but, how did you know? why are you telling me all this? why have you suddenly started being nice to me?" asked frisk.

"WELL, YOU SEE, FRISK," said chara, "IM NOT ACTUALLY CHARA. I'M JUST AN IMAGINARY MANIFESTATION OF YOUR GUILT FROM KILLING EVERYONE."

"oh, like my conscience?"

"EXACTLY" she said. "AND YOUVE BEEN IGNORING YOUR CONSCIENCE FOR A WHILE"

"oh."

"YES. NOW, I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT THAT SAD CREATURE OVER THERE" said chara, pointing at gaster. he was looking even paler now, and was leaking goop all over the place. polly was crying into his chest. "ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE REVENGE ON HIM, IN HIS WEAKENED STATE, OR ARE YOU GOING TO BE THE WARM HUG OF FORGIVENESS THAT BRINGS HIM HAPPINESS IN HIS FINAL MOMENTS?"

firsk looked at chara hard. after a few moments, she silently walked over to gaster. polly looked up from him, her mascara trialing down her face. gaster looked at frisk, unsure and dying. dying, just like toriel.

"go ahead" he said. "kill me, i know you want to"

frisk glared down at him. then she fell to her knees and wrapped her stubby arms around him. gaster couldn't believe it - she had forgivien him for all the torment he'd put her and the whole underground through? for dangling the hope of curing her goat mama over her? for betraying her? for forcing her to serve sandwiches to strangers?

"i love you, dr wd gaster" said frisk, hugging him like his life depended on it.

with those words, gaster smiled the widest smile he ever had. all he had ever wanted was to be loved and cherished, just like sans and papyrus. mostly like papyrus. but no one ever did, they just tossed him into the core and studied him like data. but now he had someone who genuinely loved him for who he was.

two people, actually. polly realized she truly did love him with her whole heart when she saw him dying against the tree, and that she wasn't just using him for sandwiches. she was using him for love. real, true love. so she really wasn't using him at all, come to think of it.

suddenly, a bright flash engulfed gaster. frisk pulled polly away, who was crying loudly and reaching for her beloved. chara cried silenty, looking onward at the scene. and suddenly... the flish disappeared.

and there stood gaster, who was back to looking like a normal skeleton, with no cracks in his face, or caterpillars in his eyes, or disappearing pupils. just a normal, healthy, living, breathing, walking, talking skeleton.

"gaster!" frisk said.

"frisk... you've done it!" gaster said, happily. "your pure love and determination has cured me of my cruelness and coldness. i can finally be happy again!"

"oh, babe! never leave me!" said polly, running into his arms and kissing him. she suddenly satrted glittering, and, before their eyes, she had her own transformation thanks to her realization of her feelings for gaster, and her makeup fixed itself, she wore a beautiful satin ballgown instead of her tank top and ripped hot pants, and she wore her age well. her bra also became repaired, and was good as new.

"oh, darling, your the most gorgeous woman ive ever seen!" said gaster, and he hugged her tightly.

"i dont mean to spoil the moment" said frisk, nervous "but... does this mean you'll cure toriel?"

gaster knelt down and put his bony hand under her chin. "of course i will, child. of course i will."

gaster kept his promise and cured toriel, and frisk hugged her goat mama for the first time in what felt like forever. she and asgore even got back together, and fell in love in the way only obese humanoid goats can. gaster also lifted the curse from sans and grillby, who finally got to consummate their marriage with the whole neighborhood watching and cheering. gaster and polly also tied the knot the next spring, and were currently expecting a baby together.

chara disappeared shortly after frisks act of kindness in the swamp. frisk knew, though, that her conscience would always be there for her, watching over her, like an older sister, an older, chocolate loving sister.

chara was frisks sister.

the sister of the gaster master.

THE END


End file.
